uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pr 29/kjv
: }|1| 29:1 He, that being often reproved hardeneth his neck, shall suddenly be destroyed, and that without remedy. }} : }|2| 29:2 When the righteous are in authority, the people rejoice: but when the wicked beareth rule, the people mourn. }} : }|3| 29:3 Whoso loveth wisdom rejoiceth his father: but he that keepeth company with harlots spendeth his substance. }} : }|4| 29:4 The king by judgment establisheth the land: but he that receiveth gifts overthroweth it. }} : }|5| 29:5 A man that flattereth his neighbour spreadeth a net for his feet. }} : }|6| 29:6 In the transgression of an evil man there is a snare: but the righteous doth sing and rejoice. }} : }|7| 29:7 The righteous considereth the cause of the poor: but the wicked regardeth not to know it. }} : }|8| 29:8 Scornful men bring a city into a snare: but wise men turn away wrath. }} : }|9| 29:9 If a wise man contendeth with a foolish man, whether he rage or laugh, there is no rest. }} : }|10| 29:10 The bloodthirsty hate the upright: but the just seek his soul. }} : }|11| 29:11 A fool uttereth all his mind: but a wise man keepeth it in till afterwards. }} : }|12| 29:12 If a ruler hearken to lies, all his servants are wicked. }} : }|13| 29:13 The poor and the deceitful man meet together: the LORD lighteneth both their eyes. }} : }|14| 29:14 The king that faithfully judgeth the poor, his throne shall be established for ever. }} : }|15| 29:15 The rod and reproof give wisdom: but a child left to himself bringeth his mother to shame. }} : }|16| 29:16 When the wicked are multiplied, transgression increaseth: but the righteous shall see their fall. }} : }|17| 29:17 Correct thy son, and he shall give thee rest; yea, he shall give delight unto thy soul. }} : }|18| 29:18 Where there is no vision, the people perish: but he that keepeth the law, happy is he. }} : }|19| 29:19 A servant will not be corrected by words: for though he understand he will not answer. }} : }|20| 29:20 Seest thou a man that is hasty in his words? there is more hope of a fool than of him. }} : }|21| 29:21 He that delicately bringeth up his servant from a child shall have him become his son at the length. }} : }|22| 29:22 An angry man stirreth up strife, and a furious man aboundeth in transgression. }} : }|23| 29:23 A man's pride shall bring him low: but honour shall uphold the humble in spirit. }} : }|24| 29:24 Whoso is partner with a thief hateth his own soul: he heareth cursing, and bewrayeth it not. }} : }|25| 29:25 The fear of man bringeth a snare: but whoso putteth his trust in the LORD shall be safe. }} : }|26| 29:26 Many seek the ruler's favour; but every man's judgment cometh from the LORD. }} : }|27| 29:27 An unjust man is an abomination to the just: and he that is upright in the way is abomination to the wicked. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *